equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Big McIntosh
|hair = |coat = |other names = Big Mac |cutie mark = |voice = Peter New}} Big McIntosh is a male human and a graduate student of Canterlot High School and a member of the The Wondertones.__TOC__ Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Big McIntosh appears briefly three times in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls. He helps Applejack deliver fizzy apple cider to the Fall Formal dance committee. Later, he sits with Applejack and the Crusaders in the cafeteria. He watches Applejack start to clap at the beginning of the Equestria Girls song. He dances with Applejack at the Fall Formal. Big McIntosh's jacket is the same color as his pony counterpart's coat. His brown jacket collar is the same color as his pony counterpart's work horse collar, and has his cutie mark on it. His trouser hem is the same shape as his pony counterpart's hooves. Like his pony counterpart, human Big McIntosh only says "eeyup" and "nnope." ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In ''Rainbow Rocks, Big Mac appears during Better Than Ever as Photo Finish takes a picture of him of near the statue, followed by adding the Crusaders, Snips, Snails, and Trixie into the shots. Big Mac also appears to answer "Nnope" in comment towards the poorly performed song the Rainbooms rehearse at Sweet Apple Acres. Shake Your Tail In the Rainbow Rocks musical short Shake Your Tail, Big Mac appears watching the Rainbooms at the Spring Fling carrying Apple Bloom on his shoulders. Perfect Day for Fun In the Rainbow Rocks animated short Perfect Day For Fun, Big McIntosh appears at the Canterlot High School carnival with Cheerilee and watches the Rainbooms' concert. He later poses for a smartphone picture along with Cheerilee, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, DJ Pon-3, Vice Principal Luna, Spike, and Trixie. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In the animated short Steps of Pep, Big Mac appears as the bass singer for the student band, the Wondertones, alongside Rarity, Toe-Tapper, and Torch Song. He is also mentioned by Applejack in Epic Fails. In Get the Show on the Road, he serves as the Rainbooms' bus driver when they go on tour. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending In the Better Together short Queen of Clubs, Big Mac appears on the Canterlot High School role-playing game club with Trixie, Snips, and Snails. In the Choose Your Own Ending short Fluttershy's Butterflies, Big Mac appears in the Applejack ending getting flocked by chickens. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Big Mac appears briefly making homemade applesauce with Applejack and Apple Bloom in Granny Smith's garage. Other depictions IDW comics In the My Little Pony Annual 2013 comic, Big Mac appears on page 41. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Big Mac appears on pages 34, 47, and 48. Quotes Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' Applejack and Big McIntosh in the gym EG.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Big Mac in the gym EG.png Pinkie chugging apple cider EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Rainbow Dash sitting down EG.png Rainbow Dash putting ears on EG.png Big McIntosh eating an apple EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Rainbow Dash pointing at the camera EG.png Pinkie Pie "hands wave up" EG.png Pinkie Pie putting male student's arms down EG.png Rarity and Applejack on lunch table EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Fluttershy dancing with students EG.png Applejack and Big McIntosh dancing EG.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Shake Your Tail Apple Bloom on Big Mac's shoulders EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Main Six carnival run transition EG2.png Main Six pairs run in different directions EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png Film Supporting characters on the school quad EG2.png Big McIntosh in photograph EG2.png Big McIntosh and CMC in photograph EG2.png Big Mac, CMC, Snips, and Snails in photograph EG2.png Trixie photobomb EG2.png Big Mac "Nnope" EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Main_six_finish_cleaning_Big_Mac's_truck_EGS1.png Big_Mac_pays_Rainbow_for_washing_his_truck_EGS1.png Rainbow_Dash_thanking_Big_Mac_EGS1.png See also * Category:Background characters Category:Male characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Apple family Category:Musicians Category:Humans